The invention relates to optical devices and more particularly to devices for providing coupling between optoelectronic elements and optical fiber.
Several patent documents may be related to optical coupling between optoelectronic elements and optical media. They include U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,263 by Selli et al., issued Jul. 11, 2000, entitled “Active Device Receptacle” and owned by the assignee of the present application; U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,596 B1 by Cohen et al., issued Oct. 16, 2001, and entitled “Small Form Factor Optoelectronic Receivers”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,083 by Bennet, issued Nov. 25, 1997, and entitled “In-Line Unitary Optical Device Mount and Package therefore”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,959 B2, by Kuhn et al., issued Mar. 25, 2003, and entitled “Coupling Configuration for Connecting an Optical Fiber to an Optoelectronic Component”; which are herein incorporated by reference.
In the context of the invention, the optoelectronic element may be understood as being a transmitter or a receiver. When electrically driven, the optoelectronic element in the form of a transmitter converts the electrical signals into optical signals that are transmitted in the form of light signals. On receiving optical signals, the optoelectronic element in the form of a receiver converts these signals into corresponding electrical signals that can be tapped off at the output. In addition, an optical fiber is understood to be any apparatus for forwarding an optical signal with spatial limitation, in particular preformed optical fibers and so-called waveguides.
Fiber optic receptacle designs of the related art having sleeves use a fiber optic stub or other precision diameter devices or inserts to mechanically hold a sleeve in position. This method of mechanically mounting the sleeve prevents certain types of optical designs from being implemented.
In the related art, the standard single mode optical receptacle design may use various implementations of structure in conjunction with a fiber stub/pig-tail. However, since the stub/pig-tail is expensive and fragile and/or difficult to handle, a stub-less approach would be desirable.